Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 8 (Exercise)
Exercise is the eighth episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *NATHAN wonders if soccer or basketball is his game. *CHARLI dribbles and kicks pretended balls. *Chats is very tired and KELLIE takes her to do some exercises outside. *CHARLI does some floor exercises. *TIM and the Hi-5 band practice the Hi-5 Marching Band performance together. *CHARLI marches lifting knees and swinging arms. *NATHAN sings about shapes. *Jup Jup's cards tell KATHLEEN which exercises to do. *CHARLI imagines how a dog would do exercises. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a boy (Nathan), his sister (Kathleen) is a very good runner, his brother (Tim) is a very good swimmer, and his best friend (Kellie) is a very good scooter riding, but they don't know that Nathan loves dancing and he does it pretty well. Gallery Nathan S3 E8.png Charli S3 E8 1.png Kellie S3 E8.png Charli S3 E8 2.png Tim S3 E8.png Charli S3 E8 3.png Nathan Shapes Around.png Kathleen S3 E8.png Charli S3 E8 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E8.png Songlets ;Shapes in space Dribble and dribble and run and kick Dribble and dribble and run and kick I play it in the sun, I play it in the rain Soccer is my game, soccer is my game. Dribble and dribble and jump and duck Dribble and dribble and jump and duck I play it in the sun, I play it in the rain 'Casue basketball's my game, basketball's my game. ;Body move #01 No songlet ;Word play Kellie's energy workout, jump to the beat with me Squat down, jump upwards Now jump forwards, now jump back Kellie's energy workout, working out with me. Kellie's energy workout, dance to the beat with me Dance this way, dance that way Now dance forwards, now dance back Kellie's energy workout, dance to the beat with me. ;Body move #02 Get down on the floor, relaxing, give me four One, two, three, four, let's do it some more. Get down on the floor, relaxing, give me four One, two, three, four, let's do it some more. Get down on the floor, relaxing, give me four One, two, three, four, let's do it some more. Get down on the floor, relaxing, give me four One, two, three, four, let's do it some more. ;Making music I'm in the Hi-5 marching band Hear all the people cheer in the stand Listen to the beat and lift up your feet In the Hi-5 marching band. We are the Hi-5 marching band Hear all the people cheer in the stand Listen to the beat and lift up your feet In the Hi-5 marching band Forward! Hear the drums go drum-rum-dum Hear the trombone go Hear the trumpet go In the Hi-5 marching band. We are the Hi-5 marching band Hear all the people cheer in the stand Listen to the beat and lift up your feet In the Hi-5 marching band Forward! Hear the drums go Hear the trombone go Hear the trumpet go In the Hi-5 marching band. ;Body move #03 Left, right, left, right Swing your arms across your chest Lift your knees up nice and high Marching is the best. Left, right, left, right Swing your arms across your chest Lift your knees up nice and high Marching is the best. Left, right, left, right Swing your arms across your chest Lift your knees up nice and high Marching is the best. ;Filler song Tall shapes, thin shapes, short or round Twisting and turning or flat like the ground Everything has a shape, look and see Even on hands and feet, the whole of me Star shapes that twinkle, hearts for love Diamonds that glitter, the round moon above Pyramids to climb and shells that swirl Rectangles to walk through, spirals that twirl Tall shapes, thin shapes, short or round Twisting and turning or flat like the ground Everything has a shape, look and see Even on hands and feet, the whole of me Uhh, shapes on everywhere, just look and see. ;Puzzles and patterns ...and two and three and four And one and two and three and four It's Kathleen's exercise time And I feel fine Move your feet right to the beat Then count to four just like we did before. And one and two and three and four And one and two and three and four It's Kathleen's exercise time And I feel fine Legs to the side, move them out wide And jump up and down till toasty brown Then count to four just like we did before. And one and two and three and four And one and two and three and four It's Kathleen's exercise time And I feel fine Legs to the side, move them out wide And jump up and down till toasty brown And twist all around and make a swish sound Then count to four just like we did before. ;Body move #04 And one and two and three and four And one and two and three and four It's doggy's exercise time And I feel fine Paws to the side, move them out wide Shake all around and make a woof sound Then count to ten and do it all again. And one and two and three and four And one and two and three and four It's doggy's exercise time And I feel fine Paws to the side, move them out wide Shake all around and make a woof sound Then count to ten and do it all again. ;Sharing stories No songlet Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about exercise & work out Category:Ep about sports Category:Ep about soccer Category:Ep about basketball Category:Ep about balls Category:Ep about dribbling & kicking Category:Ep about energy Category:Ep about the floor Category:Ep about legs Category:Ep about practicing Category:Ep about marching Category:Ep about musical instruments Category:Ep about trumpets Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about trombones Category:Ep about left & right Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep with Nathan's shape song Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about cards Category:Ep about counting Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about dancing